List of Royalty Pictures films
Animated *A Boy Named Charles Black (1972) *The Light (1972) *Isle of Cats (1973) *Shirley’s Art (1974) *Dr. Dumbo (1975) *Dandy Claws is Coming to Town (1976) *The CCG (1977) *Left to Rot (1978) *The Little One (1978) *Boomer the Woodpile Dog (1979) *Furolympics (1980) *Grizzabella (1981) *The Last Dinosaur (1982) *Badagascar (1983) *Jam Dunk (1984) *Jake and the Giant Apple (1985) *The Adventures of American Jupiter (1986) *Kindness Critters (1987) *My Friend Pododo (1988) *Little Nathan’s Adventures in Dreamland (1989) *Clozan (1990) *The Richie and The Stray (1991) *King of Robbery (1992) *Once in a Blue Moon (1993) *Thumbeloris (1994) *The Pegasus Princess (1994) *Little Dog Big Rocker (1995) *Missing Friend (1996) *Kindness Critters II (1996) *Badagascar 2: Return to Africa (1997) *Cows Can’t Sing (1997) *The Quest for Chapin (1998) *Bosco the Great (1999) *Badagascar 3: America’s Most Wanted (2000) *Turkey Time (2000) *Saxophone of the Goose (2001) *Johnny Nutrin: The World’s First Genius (2001) *Tough Babies: The Movie (2001) *A Boy Named Charles Black II (2002) *Sameron: Fox of The Century (2002) *Drake (2003) *Gilbert: The Movie (2003) *Shirley’s Art 2: Willy’s Great Adventure (2004) *Clozan II (2005) *Scared Away (2005) *Zoomanity (2006) *Clappy Hands (2006) *A Year Without Dandy Claws (2006) *No More Hunting (2007) *Drake 2 (2007) *Monkeys VS. Ants (2008) *Nigel's Ark (2008) *Clappy Hands 2 (2009) *How to Train Your Yeti (2009) *Legends of Glitter Forest (2010) *No More Hunting: Scared Stupid (2010) *Mangone (2011) *Arturo Christmas (2011) *How to Train Your Yeti II (2012) *No More Hunting: Overthrowing Humanity (2013) *The Tree of Life (2013) *The Nose Job (2014) *How to Train Your Yeti III (2015) *Sam of the South (2016) *No More Hunting: Join the Gypsies (2016) *The Snootches (2016) *Duckies (2017) *The Nose Job 2: Holding Up Hanukkah (2017) *Dog Police: Mighty Cops (2018) *Wowza Park (2019) *Duckies 2 (2020) *Adorable (2020) *Rupert’s Gone Wrong (2021) *Heya Returns (2021) *The Cheetah’s Apprentice (2022) Live Action *Billy Bonka and the Candy Factory (1971) *Helen’s Song (1982) *Flight of the Mud Duck (1987) *Home Without (1990) *Templeton (1995) *Good Bagel (1997) *Home Without 2: Battle for the House (2002) *The Mangled Lips (2005) *Jingle Bells (2006) *Shirley’s Art (2007) *Your Generic Heroine (2008) *Vertasmart (2010) *The Adventures of Pinpin (2011) *Tiara the Brave (2012) *The Bruisers (2013) *Struck (2014) *Risker Trucks (2015) *Max (2016) *Bajranki (2016) *Grizabella (2016) *Curiosity (2017) *Max 2 (2017) *The Chocolate Cracker (2018) *Bajranki Level II (2019) *Playing with Ice (2019) *Boomer the Woodpile Dog (2021) Hybrid *The Music Feeling (1970) *Anchors Ole! (1975) *Barry Small (1996) *The Dwarf of France (1997) *Barry Small 2 (1999) *Rise of the Make-Believe (2002) *Barry Small 3 (2002) *The Spongebill Squareshorts Movie (2004) *Flower Princess Styria (2006) *Albert and the Rabbits (2007) *Sunny with a Chance of Strudel (2008) *Vundedar (2009) *Albert and the Rabbits: The Chipquel (2010) *Sunny with a Chance Of Strudel 2: The Wild Food (2011) *A Nutty FalseMovie: Goodbye Thomas Thompson! (2011) *Albert and the Rabbits: Shiprabbed (2013) *The Spongebill Movie: Sponge on the Dry Land (2014) *The Pawza Hotel (2015) *The CCG (2016) *The Light (2017) *The Little Nervous Train That Could (2018) *Jackpot (2019) *The Spongebill Movie: It's a Silly Sponge (2020) *Dr. Dumbo (2020) *Clinton’s Big Movie (2020) *Vundevar II (2021) *Little Beaver (2022) *Vundevar III (2024) Category:Royalty Pictures Category:List of films Category:Lists